


He who brings warmth to you

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Curses, M/M, Mana Transfer, Medicine, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt List Request, nsfw at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Being a coffee shop barista wasn't what he wanted for his life. But, meeting the right people can make it worth it. Even as he keeps finding more and more about them.





	He who brings warmth to you

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning Notes: Just a quick explanation before you begin reading. This is a Modern Coffee Shop AU, but Sylvan, Dragons, Faeries and the like all exist. Mana isn’t nearly as widespread here, with most humans being unable to use it, and only Dragons, fae, or people with some Dragon Blood (Dragonchild/ren) usually being able to do so to a meaningful extent.
> 
> With that info being said, enjoy the work.

Another day at the coffee shop, another day of work. By now, Prometheus had already settled in his usual rhythm, putting on the cap that let out space for his horns to go through. The life of a coffee shop worker wasn’t quite what he expected to have, but it was fine. He’d get more to his life later.

For now, it was time to have another day of work.

“Hello there, mister~! Could you take our order, please?”

Turning around, he saw a small girl with pink hair and a white dress, which let out space for translucent, glowy faeric wings, and a blonde boy by her side, with a very comfortable looking hoodie. Something about him seemed, just slightly, tired, even if, at the same time, he had a shining smile.

“Of course. What is it you two want?”

“A medium mocha for me, and a large white with cream and sugar for her, both to go.” The boy explained. “My name is Euden. Thanks for taking our order… Prometheus.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll call you again before long.”

Even if he wouldn’t admit, this was a customer he paid some more attention to. He was… Happy, that is for sure. The kind of happiness that just pulled people in. For sure, Prometheus could bask in it all day long.

Of course, their drinks got ready, and the two left. Still, as unrealistic as it could be, Prometheus couldn’t help but hope…

* * *

“Good afternoon, Prometheus. Good to see you again.”

To say the redhead wanted to see the young man again, and was happy to get that chance, was an understatement, even if something he wouldn’t openly show. It was nice to have such an uplifting customer, is all.

“Hello there… Euden, right?” To the nod of confirmation from the other man, he followed up. “Do you want a repeat from last time? Or something else?”

“Oh! You remember what I requested last time? Thanks! You’re a really attentive barista.” He said, making Prometheus blink. “Yup! I’m gonna stay here for a while this time, so it’s not to go, but, other than that, the same mocha, please.”

Taking the request with a confused train of thought on his head, the barista did his job, but still paid special attention to the customer, who sat at a table and, from his backpack, grabbed a laptop he put on the table, and then some pills, which he swallowed alongside some water from a bottle he also brought. Maybe antidepressants? One way or another, it likely explained the relative tiredness he seemed to show off alongside his happiness.

Euden eventually got up and picked up his drink, once he was called. Seeing him calmly sip the mocha while typing away on his computer, Prometheus decided to go and clean up the tables without anyone on them. That wasn’t an excuse. At all. No possibility.

A table, then another, were cleaned, before he arrived at the blond’s, whose laptop let him see just enough of the screen, revealing a pretty decently sized word document. Ah, in that case…

“You’re a writer, then?”

Euden turned to face him, clearly having been so focused on his project, he ignored his surroundings. “Ah! Yes, kind of. I haven’t published anything yet, but… I guess I’m getting there.” He said, now with a fond look on the coffee mug he had. “I spent most of my life at home, which gave me a lot of time to practice, but, right now, I want to take the opportunity to look at the world as I do so. And, Notte, the girl I came here with the first time, said coffees are a good place to write in.”

“... In that case… Can I count on seeing you here again?” Prometheus asked.

“Yes! Of course you can! This place’s coffee is lovely.” Euden replied, happily. “I’ll be sure to return plenty of times, Prometheus.”

The barista couldn’t help but show off a small smile, before he excused himself to go back to his work, before any coworker complained.

* * *

“Orion. If you have anything to state, do so already.”

The Dragon descendant didn’t even have to turn around to know his Sylvan coworker was sporting the single smuggest grin possible. 

“Nothing at all, really. Just looking over the fact that, well, I sure didn’t expect the day you actually showed interest in someone would actually show up.” He teased.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”

“Is that so?” Orion mischievously asked. “In that case, I’ll slip my number to that E-something boy, next time he stops by. I know a place with some very fine wine a-”

“There is not a single chance in hell I’ll allow you to do so.” Accepting that he walked exactly where Orion wanted him to, Prometheus let out a sigh. “Alright, I may think he is cute… But it’s not like I quite figured out until recently. Also, you don’t get to interfere in this.”

“Of course, of course. The stage is all yours, Dragon boy.” The sylvan agreed, before giving him a warning. “But do shoot your shot soon.”

Said man couldn’t help but still grumble a bit, but even so, he acknowledged just a bit of truth on these words.

* * *

“Hello there, mister. Can I take your order, or would you want some help choosing?”

“O-oh! I’m sorry. I’m just too used to your coworker, by now.” Euden sheepishly admitted to the sylvan. “Today I’ll have… an iced coffee, please. Sorry for taking your time.”

“No worries at all, I assure you.” Orion comforted him, adding a sly wink to the end. “It’ll be delivered to you personally, don’t worry.”

“Uh? I can just pick it up myself and-”

“Nope! We’ll take it to you! Just go to your table, wait, and worry not.”

Euden, although still not quite agreeing, decided it was the best to comply, and went off to sit at a table by the window that he had grown fond off. He quietly made some progress on his writing, before his drink was eventually put on his table. This time…

“Oh! Hello there, Prometheus!” Euden said, paying special attention to the barista’s hands. “I didn’t know you did your nails. They look quite nice.”

Prometheus blushed, letting out a short “crap!” and quickly put his hands behind his back, before accepting it as already seen, and bringing them back to his front. “I forgot to put on my work gloves. Orion just pulled me out of the changing room and said I HAD to deliver this one.” He explained. “I suppose I’m not complaining. But, yes, I do so, mostly on red or black, every once in a while.” Noticing the opportunity, he kept on talking. “Would you like to try it out? I can’t do so right now, but we can meet up somewhere later.”

“Of course! I’d love to try it out! So, huh… Hold on.” Grabbing a small notebook and a pen from his backpack, he quickly wrote down something on it, before ripping the page and giving it to the barista. “It’s my address. Would you like to stop by?”

A smug grin on his face, Prometheus replied. “Tomorrow happens to be my day off, actually. Would it be alright with you? Tomorrow, by… Two in the afternoon, maybe?”

Euden mentally checked if there was anything important, before nodding. “Yes, I have no problems with that. I’ll warn the others at my house, but you’re more than welcome. I’m looking forward to it, Prometheus.”

With a couple more niceties being exchanged, the barista then went back to his work, letting Euden return to his drink.

Before the sylvan co-worker could say anything, Prometheus shut him up. “Yes Orion, I AM content with this development.”

* * *

When Euden gave him his address, this sure as hell wasn’t what Prometheus expected. A thing or two made him expect Euden to be comfortably well-off, sure, but, right now, staying in front of the house on his motorcycle, he felt ashamed to have even shown up, specially when really, between his jacket and pants, he was in full leather outfit, only the white shirt and boots escaping that.

The redhead couldn’t quite tell if it was a full-blown mansion, but it sure was big, to say the least. A carefully cared for garden adorned it’s front, bringing further intensity to the sight that the two… Three, maybe, stores tall house in front of him held. 

Extending his leather gloves forward, Prometheus hesitated a bit, before steeling himself. He had set this da… Time, with Euden. He HAD to show up. So, he pressed the intercom.

A polite voice that, somehow, seemed beyond old, answered him. “_ Hello there. Welcome to the Aurelius Residence. How may I help you? _”

“Hello. My name is Prometheus. Euden invited me to come today. May I do so?”

_ “Of course. Please, wait just a minute.” _

Before long, the house’s gate opened, with a small sylvan girl with an elegant dress standing behind it. “Good afternoon, Prometheus. Euden did tell us you were coming. He’s waiting for you inside, at this moment.” She explained, revealing himself to be the owner of the voice that, just a bit, didn’t quite seem to match her at first. “Just move the motorcycle in, and it’ll be here for you.”

Doing as instructed, the place he was at remained one he didn’t think or expect to ever get to be at, personally. But, still, the redhead followed the sylvan inside, with someone else being by the door.

“Oh, Prometheus! You’re here!” Euden walked down some stairs, in a red shirt and grey sweatpants, showing arms that were more toned than expected, stopping in front of the friend and taking his leather-covered hand. “Thank you for bringing him in, Cleo. Come on! Let’s go to my room.”

With the ‘oh-he-is-holding-my-hand’ moment being followed by the host enthusiastically dragging him inwards, the dragon child barely noticed anything about the residence as they went up the stairs, and through a hallway, before Euden opened a door. “Alright. Here is my bedroom.”

Although simpler than what the rest of the house led him to expect, the bedroom still was rather fancy. A big, and most certainly VERY comfortable looking bed that had a bunch of plushies and pillows on top of it, a decently sized closet, a writing table where the laptop Prometheus was already used to rested, alongside a couple of notebooks, writing utensils and books, and a lone violin next to it.

It, all-considered, felt like him. So, that was good. It was warm.

“Your room is very neat, Euden. It’s nice to see.” Prometheus stated, suddenly wondering where to take the conversation next, before deciding to go straight to the point. “So, want me to have a go at your nails, at once?”

“Yes! Please, do so.”

Sitting themselves on his bed, Prometheus took out his biking gloves and opened the handbag he brought with him, taking out some red nail polish, the same one he was using at the moment. “Just try not to move much, alright?”

Euden’s nails were already pretty well trimmed and clean, so applying the layers of polish on top of that wouldn’t be that hard. One of Prometheus’ hands held Euden’s on top, which gave a nice surge of happiness to the redhead, whose other hand held the polish. Right now, it was just a matter of making some conversation while they went through the process. What to talk about…

“Your house is very nice, Euden. I thought there would be more people in it, however. Is it just you and Cleo?”

“Well, I have a lot of siblings. But, right now, all of them have left home. One of my brothers is on the family business, so he stops by oftenly, the one just older than me is on college right now, and comes back on the holidays. To be honest, I... Don’t know how well that will go for his kind of character.” He admitted, with the fact _Euden_ said that speaking volumes about the brother. “Then there is my twin sister. She is a fair bit farther than the other two, but she tries to visit whenever possible. Although… Yes, other than that, it’s just me, Cleo, Notte. Most of the time. My stepfather travels very oftenly.”

Suddenly, the Euden in front of him seemed like someone who was just too close to loneliness. Not fully inside it, but still… “What about your parents? Are they…”

“Yes. My mother died when I was a kid, and, my father, a couple of years ago. I sometimes feel a bit sad, remembering then, but they’re partings I have made peace with.” Euden explained, with some comforting calm that soothed the subject. “My stepfather, Zodiark, is the one running things, right now.”

“The family business, right?” Prometheus asked, deciding it was still for the best to change the topic, just a bit. “What is it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“That’s right. My family founded the White Sparrows. Does the name ring a bell?” 

It surely did, however faintly. The redhead nodded, remembering seeing something about it being one of the country’s top security and bodyguard agencies. If anything, Euden’s house now seemed too small and not nearly fancy enough.

“So, does that make you a heir to it? Have you been taught how to restrain someone, knock them out, and all that?” Prometheus asked.

Giggling a bit, Euden replied. “Yes to both! Even if it’ll likely go to the fourth brother on the line, instead.” _ Fourth? How many siblings he has? _ Prometheus wondered. “I know how to fence with the best of them, as well as a thing or two about judo and a couple of other martial arts, even if my body doesn’t let me practice for too long.”

That last sentence, alongside Euden’s eyes widening just slightly, made a question form on Prometheus’ throat, one that was stopped before it could be uttered by the blond quickly changing the subject. “My stepfather is a dragonchild, like you, by the way.”

“Oh. Is that so?”

“Yes. He is quite skilled with Shadow Mana, as a result.” Euden said. “What about you? Can you control any?”

Focusing himself just a bit, Prometheus let the hand that held Euden’s warm-up, effectively acting as a heater, while the other put the nail polish on the ground for a bit, in order to let a small flame dance on it’s palm, both actions being ones that Euden watched in awe. “A Fire Dragon, then.”

“Exactly. I’m not allowed to use myself to set fire to stuff on the job, though” He said, with the kind of quip getting a chuckle out of Euden, which in turn brought a small, successful smile to his face. Good, he thought, as he picked up the nail polish again, and held the host’s other hand, this time, to keep up the job. “I only have my horns and ears to show off, but apparently my mana control is higher than that of the average dragonchild whose blood comes from… two generations back.”

Euden nodded, listening with attention, with a smile on his face. Surely, Prometheus thought, it was even warmer than the fire he controlled.

* * *

With small talk coming and going, the job was eventually done, with the red nail on Euden’s hands now fully dry.

“Well, I suppose we match now. Even if mine will get damaged before long at work.” Prometheus said.

"Indeed. We do.” Euden agreed, looking at the red nail that they shared right now. “Thanks a lot for letting me experiment this, Prometheus. I really like it.”

The dragonchild nodded, and started moving his hand away, only for Euden’s to grip it.

“Euden?”

“This… May sound weird, but… I don’t want you to let go of my hand yet.” He admitted. “I enjoyed doing so. A lot. So…”

Feeling Euden’s grip, Prometheus complied to his request, only moving his hand a bit to clasp the other one, interwining their fingers, which made the blush on both men faces intensify. “If that is the case, would you mind if I touched your face.”

“... No, not at all.”

Raising his other hand, Prometheus gently caressed Euden’s face, red nails sometimes kindly brushing against soft skin, with warmth that neither men could tire of. 

Moving his head forward, Prometheus stopped just before his destination, and asked.

“May I?”

A silent nod was given in response.

However a bit awkwardly, their mouths met for the first time. And then they did so, again, and again, and again.

* * *

With night slowly approaching, Prometheus decided it was time to leave by the end of the afternoon, not wanting to bother Cleo with making food for him as well, even if she certainly seemed happier now than when he first arrived. Calmly, he walked through the garden, with Euden by his side accompanying him, both of them silently blushing under the orange light of twilight.

“So…” Euden said, deciding to ask the question. “Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend now?”

With a smile that he personally held back from turning impossibly dorky, Prometheus replied. “Yes. There is nothing I want more. Although, sadly, I don’t think you can rely on getting a discount on your drinks.”

An open giggle came from Euden with this, and it sounded even sweeter than the previous ones.

“When do we get another date, like this one?”

Thinking a bit, while putting on his gloves, Prometheus answered. “We could see the new Maritimus movie, and… Maybe you could sleep at my house, after it. I do mean just sleep, don’t worry.” He assured, now getting on the vehicle. “Same day, next week?”

“Of course. I agree to all of the plan. I’ll get some more coffee with you until then, though.” With a sudden flash of realization, he said. “Wait, can you borrow me your phone?”

Unlocking it and handing it over to Euden, the blond quickly typed something in it, before handing it back. “There you go. It’s my phone number.” He said, with a smile. “So… Let’s keep talking, even when apart?”

“Yes.” The smile, miraculously, was still closer to ‘cool’ than ‘dumb’. “Of course we will, Euden. See you soon.”

With his boyfriend holding his face and giving him one last kiss, Prometheus then put on his helmet, started the motorcycle, and went home.

* * *

“Prometheus~ Don’t spend too much time on the phone, we got customers!”

Silently cursing his distraction, and the fact Orion would fully never let him live this down, the dragonchild got back to work.

* * *

“All right. You’re ready?” Prometheus asked, picking Euden up at his house.

“Yup. All set.”

“Very well then. Hold on tight, all right. Either to me or to the-”

Before he could finish that sentence, Euden locked his arms around Prometheus’ torso, and rested his head on the rider’s leather covered back. With the ensuing silence giving away the feelings both of them were going through, the redhead just softly went. “Good. Let’s go.”

* * *

The awaited for date day came and went, with both the movie, and the burger after it going by smoothly, the time arrived for the last part of it.

“Alright then. Here is my house. Nothing special in comparison to yours, but, here it is.”

Indeed, said house was, truly, just an apartment. A bit cramped, one could argue, but Prometheus went out of his way to clean up everything, making a place that showed off care put into it.

“It is special. Because it’s yours.” Euden answered, putting his backpack on a couch, before noticing something. “Oh, is there is only one bedroom, though?”

“Yes. You can take it for tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“... Well, if that is the case… Wouldn’t it be better for we to share the bed, instead?”

“Would you be comfortable with that? You don’t have to force yourself through it for me.” Prometheus reminded him.

“I know. But, yes, I’d like to.” Euden said, comforting him.

A confident and happy smile on his face, Prometheus replied, free of shame. “Very well. We’ll be a bit cramped but that just means I’ll hold on tight to you as we sleep.”

“Good. Tonight’s sleep will be very warm, then.”

* * *

For a bit longer, the two just rested alongside the tv, before agreeing to go to sleep. Changing themselves into their pijamas, Prometheus having silently put on a shirt instead of sleeping shirtless as he usually did, the two laid on the host’s bed, their face and body mere inches apart.

“Hey, Prometheus?”

“Yes?”

“I talked a lot about me, already. But, what is the dream life you search for?”

Thinking about that question a bit, Prometheus sighed and answered. “Law. Right now, I’m saving money to have another shot at entering college and majoring in Law.” He answered. “My life right now isn’t perfect, but I can’t complain about it. After all, you’re in it. And you’re the part of my life I won’t ever change.”

With a content smile, and a kiss, both dozed off.

* * *

“... Prome! P… me! PROME!”

Waking up in panic over the screams, the dragonchild saw his partner desperately gasping for air, teary-eyed, with something here and there in his skin seeming to turn a dark purple. Upon seeing he woke up, Euden, struggling, still managed to say. “Medicine… Bag… please.”

Bolting out of the bed, Prometheus ran through the backpack Euden brought, which, thankfully, had been taken to the bedroom, before finding the medicine container and handing it to the other man, which, with shaky strength, still managed to take a pill to his mouth and swallow it, helped by a water bottle which rested next to the bed. 

With a near immediate relief coming from that, Euden let himself collapse into Prometheus’ shoulder, who remained kneeling by the bed, crying while the odd spots in his skin returned to normal and his strengths recovered.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you saw that. I-I’m s-so sorry. You s-shouldn’t have see- I was so excited I- I-I forgot to take my medicine today, and, I’m sorry, Prometheus. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Hearing Euden struggle to talk while his throat still sorely refused to let any words out, Prometheus held his loved one even closer. “It’s fine, Euden. It’s fine, it’s all fine.” As the sobs finally started subsiding, the dragonchild let go of the embrace to grab the water bottle again. “You should drink some more water, right now. And, Euden… What happened?”

Doing as instructed, the blond took a deep gulp of the bottle, before breathing in and out some more, and only then explaining. “Like you, I have some Dragon Blood in my veins. It’s much farther back, to the point where nothing in me really makes me qualify as a dragonchild. But, it’s not the only non-human thing in it.” Another deep breath, in and out. “About 300 years ago, one of my ancestors sealed a demon in our bloodline, relying on our dragon blood to keep it at bay. In theory, both of them should thin out together. But… I ended up not having much luck, with it. The ratio I have is unstable, and threatens my health. That is what just happened.”

“... Then, the medicine you take?”

“They’re pills infused with distilled Dragon Mana.” Euden explained. “They help keep the situation under control, but I still have to take them every other day. Otherwise, I…”

_ I die _ rang unsaid on the bedroom.

Finishing taking it all in, Prometheus exclaimed. “Euden. We should Mana Transfer.”

With a sudden, fierce blush being added to his face, the blond could only stutter. “W-what?”

“Blood.” Prometheus clarified. “Mana is much stronger when raw and living. I can donate by blood to you. I have enough Dragonblood in me to make a noticeable difference.”

“Prometheus, we haven’t had any luck finding any. Dragonblood donors are very rare, and I wouldn’t want you to harm yourself for me to be able to drink-”

“Euden.” He stated, seriously. “What is your blood type?”

Accepting his beloved’s stubbornness, he replied, “B-.”

With a comforting smile, Prometheus stated. “Same as mine. I have no diseases to pass on, either. Euden, please. Let me help you.”

After a bit of silence, Euden still asked. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. We can go tomorrow, even.”

Letting his tired self fall on Prometheus’ shoulder again, Euden said. “Thank you, Prometheus. Thank you so much, for being here for me...”

Noticing how the man had quietly passed out into sleep, Prometheus put him back into bed, saying “Always. I’ll always be Euden...” before laying on bed, and returning to sleep himself.

* * *

Although his arm most certainly was still sore, Prometheus still had to show up to work the day after the transfusion. Getting an extra day off ahead of time was enough. But, still, he’d manage it. The sheer strength he felt gave him strength.

“Hello there, Prometheus.”

Turning around to that much appreciated voice, the barista saw the blond boy he was so in love with, already, somehow, seeing ever more glowy than before. Alongside him, this time, however, was a suited older man, with bone looking tusks and horns, alongside eyes that looked like purple flares. And, yet, he was somehow completely soothing.

Taking the bare minimal for small talk, even if he knew the answer Prometheus asked, alongside his greeting. “Hello and good morning. Are you doing well?”

“Yes, I am. Thanks to you, Prome.”

The nickname struck his heart unexpectedly, but he still kept a competent face. “Very well. Do either of you want something, or was this just a hello.”

“Two medium mochas to go, if you may.” The suited man asked.

“Understood. We’ll call for you as soon as it’s done.

With the two customers sharing a nod, Euden went to sit at his usual table to wait, while his companion stayed behind for a while. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prometheus. I’m Zodiark, his stepfather.”

Nodding, Prometheus confirmed his suspicions regarding the man’s identity, and fixed his posture a bit. “I can say the same, sir. I… I treasure your son a lot, I’ll admit.”

“I can see that. Relax.” Zodiark stated, before following up. “Just know you two have my blessings, for whatever it is you go through, this being something I told Euden, as well. And, please. Join us in dinner, someday.”

And so, Zodiark calmly went to join his son in waiting.

* * *

On another night, another day, another date at Prometheus’ apartment happened, with both of them laying and cuddling together on the dragonchild’s sofa, watching whatever is it TV would give them. This time, though…

“Prometheus? Can I ask you something?”

“Yes? What is it?” He replied, noticing the sheepishness Euden was holding on to right now.

“Back when you first mentioned Mana Transfer, I… Think it was obvious I believed you meant something else.” 

That was true. Mana Transfer was done through fluid exchange. Saliva was too inefficient, even if could work. Drinking blood was the most common mean back in the old days, which was seamlessly replaced by transfusion. But, there was a third mean way to do so, which was safer, truly.

“I’d… I’d like to do that.” Euden admitted, getting up and moving from his position, stopping the cuddle in order to just sit, which made his boyfriend follow suit . “Prometheus. I want to sleep with you.”

“... Euden. You don’t have to do so out of a sense of obligation towards me. Just having you in my life is reward enough.”

“I know, but…” Euden said, now sitting on Prometheus’ lap with a clear awkwardness that showed his innocence regarding this. “... I love you, Prometheus. And I want the love you feel for me to fill me even more. I want to be your mate.”

Admittedly, Euden’s advance was working. This time, feeling his partner on his lap was awaking something.

“Very well.” Prometheus said, starting to kiss the other boy’s lap while taking his hand to remove his shirt. “I’ll fulfill this desire we share.”

* * *

The clothes quickly discharged, Prometheus didn’t waste time to ready his lover, with his mouth and tongue feeling up Euden’s body before moving on to the main event they were at right now.

“Prome, Prome, Prome, Prome~!”

Laying on the bed, Prometheus went closer to the edge, as Euden bounced on his shaft, the frantic chanting that escaped Euden’s mouth filling the bedroom, which they quickly moved themselves to after the request, as well.

“I love you. I love you. I lo-” Prometheus’ own chant was interrupted by his loud, undignified moan. So good. So good, so good, so good.

Not holding himself, the redhead’s hands grabbed his lover’s behind, making Euden escape a gasp from his now crimson face, as Prometheus’ red-nailed hands now controlled the pace. Slowly, Prometheus lifted his face while doing so, until he and Euden were face-to-face, the blond wrapping his arms around the other man, both of them rocking their hips back-and-forth.

“I love you Euden.” He said, kissing his mate. “I’m so glad I’m yours. I’m so glad I’m yours, Euden, and I’m so glad you’re mine. I’m… I’m...”

“P-Prome… Prome, I…”

Prometheus attempted, and failed to hold back another moan, his nails further gripping on Euden as he finally came, seed and mana spilling inside his beloved, whose own load sprayed upwards, gluing their chests further together.

Panting, Prometheus let his back fall to the bed, dragging Euden down alongside him. In spite of all, both men still rode on the euphoria the moment gave them.

“I love you, Prome.” Euden said, giving another drawn out kiss to his love. “You can’t imagine how much.”

“I can.” He replied. Just like I’d do so for you, you’d give the world for me, Prometheus thought. “Trust me, I can.”

One last kiss, as night went on.


End file.
